PARADISE 930615 (HANJOO)
by Yuta CBKSHH
Summary: [YAOI!] Paradise, adalah nama panggung Hansol. Seorang penari Vogue yang menyimpan segala rahasianya di balik nama Paradise. Namun apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika seseorang berusaha untuk memasuki kehidupannya? Apakah ia mampu menghindari perasaan cinta yang tiba-tiba muncul? HanJoo Fanfiction. Hansol x Bjoo . Topp Dogg!


**My first ToppDogg Fanfiction.**

 **-oOo-**

 **Byungjoo as Seme (Top) and Hansol as Uke (Bottom).**

 **-oOo-**

 **I warn you to read this fanfict if you don't like my Main Pairing.**

 **Bagi semua ToppKlass dan suka sama couple ini, silahkan di baca. Yuta suka banget sama Hansol yang unyu-unyu dan juga frontal(?), jadinya Yuta bikin FF Oneshoot ini. Semoga kalian suka sama Fanfict Yuta kali ini. Terima kasih ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PARADISE 930615 -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Hansol.

Seorang lelaki manis berusia 23 tahun yang bekerja di salah satu _Club_ _Dance_ di pusat Kota Seoul. Mencari uang untuk memenuhi kehidupannya seorang diri dengan menampilkan tariannya yang bisa dikatakan luar biasa. Keahliannya adalah _Vogue Dance._ Dan ia selalu melakukan tarian itu di hadapan para penonton yang mengunjungi _Club Dance_ tersebut. Setiap hari. Dan di malam hari.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang berbeda dari diri Hansol selain keahliannya di bidang tari. Ia hidup layaknya orang yang normal. Tinggal di sebuah Apartement sederhana yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya bekerja. Ia tinggal seorang diri di sana. Alasannya? Ia hanya ingin hidup mandiri, terbukti ia mampu menjalani kehidupannya seorang diri selama 4 tahun belakangan.

Bekerja di malam hari dan tidur di siang hari. Itulah aktivitas yang selalu ia lakukan setiap hari. Terkadang ia merasa bosan dengan kehidupannya yang seperti ini, tetapi ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Ia harus melanjutkan hidupnya. Mungkin hingga ia mati?

Kehidupan Hansol tidaklah sama seperti saat dirinya tengah berada di atas panggung di hadapan banyak orang yang melihat tariannya. Justru berbanding 180 derajat. Hansol di luar panggung, hanya seorang lelaki biasa yang anti-sosial dan jarang berhubungan dengan orang lain selain Keluarganya saja. Sedangkan, jika ia sudah masuk ke dalam irama musik dan menari, ia akan berubah menjadi orang yang berbeda. Seorang yang elegan, misterius, dan sangat dikagumi oleh para penggemar tariannya.

Hansol adalah seorang Bintang di malam hari, tetapi Hansol bukanlah siapa-siapa karena Bintang tidak akan menunjukkan dirinya di siang hari. Begitupun dengan Hansol, ia tidak akan menunjukkan dirinya pada siapapun di siang hari.

Mungkin harus mengetahui satu hal yang menjadi ciri khas Hansol ketika ia sedang bekerja, yaitu ia selalu mengenakan penutup mata berwarna hitam yang menutupi penglihatan juga mata cantiknya. Hansol memilki alasan kenapa ia mengenakan penutup mata itu setiap ia menari, yaitu karena ia akan menjadi dirinya sendiri dan menyalurkan seluruh emosi yang tak pernah ia keluarkan sebelumnya melalui sebuah tarian. Dan alasan itulah mengapa Hansol sangat suka menari.

Hansol memiliki satu tempat yang ia gunakan untuk berlatih menari, yaitu sebuah kamar kecil berukuran 5x5 meter yang terletak tepat di samping Apartemennya. Sebelumnya ruangan itu adalah sebuah gudang yang tak terpakai lagi. Dan Hansol meminta izin pada pemiliki Apartemen itu untuk menggunakan ruangan itu. Setelah mendapatkan izin, Hansol segera mendekorasi ruangan itu sedemikian rupa sehingga ruangan itu nampak seperti ruangan latihan.

Bisa dikatakan, Hansol adalah seseorang yang beruntung karena selepas ia lulus dari sekolahnya, ia dapat dengan mudah mendapatkan sebuah pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal. Dan iapun bersyukur pada kedua orangtuanya yang mengizinkannya untuk hidup mandiri, karena dengan begitu, ia dapat menemukan jati dirinya sendiri. Hingga tak terasa ia sudah hidup sendiri selama kurang lebih 4 tahun.

Berusaha dengan keringat dan jerih payahnya sendiri, ia yakin ia mampu menjalani kehidupan yang lebih baik dan meraih impiannya.

Membuat bahagia semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya dan juga menemukan seseorang yang akan menjadi cinta sejatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PARADISE 930615 -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**  
Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**  
PARADISE 930615 (HANJOO)

 **Main Cast:**  
Kim Hansol (Hansol)  
Kim Byungjoo (Byungjoo)

 **Support cast:**  
Others cast (ToppDogg's members)

 **Rating:**  
M

 **Genre:**  
Fluff, Romance, Drama

 **Length:**  
Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**  
Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. FF ini di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. Plot cerita murni dari pemikiran Yuta karena Yuta lagi suka banget sama Hansol :"D. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**  
BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**  
[YAOI!] Paradise, adalah nama panggung Hansol. Seorang penari Vogue yang menyimpan segala rahasianya di balik nama Paradise. Namun apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika seseorang berusaha untuk memasuki kehidupannya? Apakah ia mampu menghindari perasaan cinta yang tiba-tiba muncul? HanJoo Fanfiction. Hansol x Bjoo . Topp Dogg!

 **Backsong:  
** Topp Dogg – Rainy Day

 **\- HAPPY READING -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _2016.05.27_

Malam ini Hansol terbangun dari tidurnya. Seperti biasa, ia terbangun tepat jam 7 malam, itu tandanya ia harus segera bersiap-siap untuk bekerja kembali malam ini. Menghibur ratusan orang dengan tariannya yang memukau. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar berangkat untuk bekerja, lebih dulu ia berlatih di ruang latihannya selama kira-kira satu jam. Ia harus melakukan pemanasan dan peregangan tubuh agar ototnya tidak kaku setelah ia tertidur lama sepanjang siang ini.

Sepasang kakinya yang halus, mulai menapak di atas lantai dingin dan berjalan mendekati sebuah cermin yang terletak tepat di depan tempat tidur kecilnya. Ia memperhatikan wajah pucatnya dan juga penampilannya yang terlihat tidak baik di depan cermin tersebut. Namun dengan perlahan sepasang bibirnya mulai terkembang dan ia menunjukkan senyuman manisnya. Setidaknya, senyuman inilah yang mampu menyemangati hari-harinya yang sepi.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi Hansol, kini ia sudah selesai membersihkan dirinya dan juga mengenakan pakaian yang luar biasa. Ia mengenakan sebuah kemeja berwarna hitam yang nampak terlalu besar di tubuhnya yang kurus, dan juga ia mengenakan _skinny_ _jeans_ yang membalut sepasang kakinya yang mungil. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam pekat, ia biarkan begitu saja dengan poni yang menutupi hampir sebagian dahinya. Terlihat sangat cantik dan elegan di waktu yang bersamaan. Hansol kini sudah nampak sempurna bagaikan seorang Bintang.

Bibir kucing itu tertutup dengan rapat sepanjang ia berada di perjalan menuju ke tempatnya bekerja. Seperti yang ia lakukan setiap harinya, hanya berdiam diri tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Mata sipitnya terfokus pada jalanan yang ia lewati melalui jendela Bus. Ya, Hansol selalu menaiki Bus malam ini agar ia bisa tiba di tempatnya bekerja.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 30 menit, Hansol sudah tiba di _Club Dance_ yang bernama **"THEHJJXXN** ".

Ya, tempat ini adalah tempatnya bekerja selama ini, dan tempat yang menjadi sumber kehidupannya. Pemiliknya bernama Yoo Sangdo, lelaki tinggi dan berkulit agak gelap yang berusia beberapa bulan lebih tua daripada dirinya. Namun Sangdo jauh lebih sukses daripada dirinya.

Kadang Hansol merasa iri pada Sangdo karena di usianya yang masih muda, Sangdo sudah menjadi seseorang yang sukses dan juga memiliki _Club Dance_ ini. Selain itu, Sangdo adalah seorang lelaki yang cerdas dan juga ramah pada semua orang. Ia pandai berkomunikasi dengan banyak orang, tidak seperti Hansol yang selalu kebingungan dalam memulai percakapan dengan orang lain. Terlebih jika itu adalah orang asing yang sama sekali belum pernah ditemuinya.

"Kau sudah tiba?" ucap Sangdo menyambut kedatangan Hansol di loker kerjanya seperti biasa. Namun hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan dan senyuman tipis oleh Hansol.

"Aku ingin sekali mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, karena dengan adanya dirimu, aku mampu mengembangkan _Club_ -ku hingga menjadi seperti sekarang."

"Akulah yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu, Hyung," jawab Hansol.

Mata sipitnya terus memperhatikan senyuman yang selalu terkembang di wajah lelaki yang sudah ia anggap sebagai Kakak kandungnya sendiri tersebut. Lelaki yang sangat dewasa dan juga ramah pada setiap orang. Meskipun pada kenyataannya ia harus menggantungkan kehidupannya pada seubah kursi roda agar hidupnya terus berjalan.

Ya, Sangdo menggunakan kursi roda ini sudah hampir 4 tahun. Bukan karena ia terlahir cacat, tetapi ada sebuah kejadian buruk yang mana mengharuskannya untuk terus terduduk di kursi roda tersebut. Hansol sendiripun tidak mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya, karena ia terlalu takut untuk menanyakannya. Ia takut menyinggung atau bahkan melukai perasaan lelaki yang sudah berjasa selama ini dalam kehidupannya. Mungkin suatu saat nanti, di saat yang tepat, Sangdo yang akan menceritakannya sendiri kepadanya.

"Hyung ingin aku antar ke Ruang Kantor?"

Hansol baru saja ingin meraih pegangan kursi roda tersebut, tetapi Sangdo lebih dulu menahan tangannya dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Tidak perlu. Lanjutkanlah pekerjaanmu. Penggemarmu sudah menunggu," ucap Sangdo sedikit gurauan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan bekerja. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Hyung."

Hansol melenggang pergi begitu saja menuju _backstage_ meninggalkan Sangdo seorang diri disana. Saat ini adalah saatnya dirinya untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri. Mengeluarkan apa yang ingin ia keluarkan. Menyalurkan emosinya yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan sebelumnya.

Ia tidak ingin melihat penggemarnya. Ia hanya ingin mendengar suara yang penggemarnya teriakkan untuknya. Ia ingin melihat semuanya melalui hatinya. Bukan melalui matanya. Dan kedua tangan itu mulai terangkat untuk mengikatkan sebuah penutup mata berwarna hitam tepat di kedua matanya. Lampu yang sangat terang, kini sudah menyorot tepat ke arah tubuhnya.

Detik ini adalah saatnya untuk menarikan sebuah tarian yang sangat ia cintai segenap hatinya…

 _ **Vogue Dance.**_

' _Paradise…'_

' _Paradise…'_

' _Paradise.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PARADISE 930615 -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam semakin larut, namun riuh _Club Dance_ itu bertambah ramai. Siapa yang tidak kagum akan tarian seorang lelaki manis di atas panggung sana? Pasti semua orang akan terpukau karena keindahan tariannya. Alunan lagu yang seirama dengan tariannya, sangat memanjakan mata maupun telinga semua orang yang berada disana.

Tak terasa 3 jam sudah berlalu. Acara yang biasa diadakan di _Club_ _Dance_ ini sudah berakhir. Selain Hansol, banyak penari lain yang menampilkan tarian khasnya. Namun hanya Hansol lah yang paling di tunggu-tunggu oleh para tamu yang hadir.

Hansol tak sempat berpamitan pada Sangdo karena ia harus segera kembali ke _Apartement_ -nya. Ia sangat lelah dan ia tidak mengerti kenapa akhir-akhir ini tubuhnya mudah sekali lelah. Padahal ia sudah meminum beberapa vitamin untuk menunjang kesehatan tubuhnya. Tetapi ia rasa vitamin-vitamin yang sudah ia minum tidak lagi memiliki fungsi yang berarti. Terbukti dengan dirinya yang semakin melemah.

Hansol meraih tas ranselnya dan mulai berjalan keluar menjauhi _Club_ _Dance_ tersebut. Tidak ada yang mengenali dirinya. Dan ia sangat bersyukur karena ia bisa menjadi dua orang yang berbeda. Penutup mata yang sering ia gunakan untuk menari, masih ia genggam. Kakinya terus melangkah menelusuri dinginnya angin dini hari tak peduli jika nantinya ia akan jatuh sakit karena kedinginan.

Tanpa sadar ia melambatkan langkahnya dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Sampai kapan aku terus menjalani hidup seperti ini?" gumam Hansol sambil menghela nafasnya.

Jujur saja, ia lelah hidup menjadi orang yang bisa dikatakan tidak normal. Bekerja di malam hari dan tertidur di siang hari. Tapi ia menyadari jika ini adalah pilihannya, dengan alasan ia tidak ingin berinteraksi dengan banyak orang.

Tetapi... bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang dapat mengisi hatinya jika ia terus seperti ini? Tidak bohong, ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemani hari-harinya.

Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berhenti di Halte Bus yang sudah sangat sepi karena saat ini bahkan nyaris dini hari. Dia meletakkan tas ranselnya dan ia meremas kedua tangannya sendiri. Perlahan airmata menetes mengalir dari pelupuk mata indahnya.

"Aku membenci diriku sendiri."

Tanpa Hansol sadari, ada seorang lelaki yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Lelaki itu duduk 5 meter di samping Hansol. Karena keadaan lampu yang gelap, Hansol sama sekali tidak mengetahui jika ada orang lain disana. Ia melanjutkan tangisannya dan terus mengumpat menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Haruskah aku menangis disini? Haruskah aku hidup menjadi orang yang bodoh?" ucap Hansol sambil terisak.

Isakan Hansol membuat lelaki tersebut sedikit bersimpati. Pasalnya, ia tidak pernah menemui seorangpun yang menangis malam-malam seperti ini seorang diri terlebih itu di Halte Bus selama hidupnya. Hanya lelaki ini yang dapat membuatnya sangat penasaran. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada lelaki yang memiliki bibir kucing tersebut? Apakah ia baru saja dipecat dari pekerjaannya? Tetapi dilihat dari penampilannya, ia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang putus kerja.

Baru saja lelaki itu ingin menghampiri Hansol, tetapi Hansol lebih dulu bangkit dan berjalan berbalik arah menjauhi Halte Bus tersebut. Alhasil, lelaki itu memutuskan untuk memasuki sebuah mobil yang terparkir tepat di hadapannya dan kembali ke rumah.

"Apakah mungkin kita bertemu kembali?" gumam lelaki itu.

"Jika iya, maka aku akan segera menyapamu."

Lelaki berambut _blonde_ tersebut tersenyum dan mulai melajukan mobil mewahnya. Ia akan mendatangi Halte Bus itu esok hari, karena ia yakin lelaki manis itu pasti akan mendatangi Halte Bus itu lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PARADISE 930615 -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _2016.05.28_

" _Paradise_. Aku sangat menyukai namamu."

"Ya?"

" _Paradise_ adalah panggilan yang sangat cocok untukmu."

"Kita sedang tidak berada di atas panggung, Hyung. Jangan memanggilku seperti itu," tawa renyah Hansol memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

Saat ini Hansol tengah berada di ruangan pribadi Sangdo karena malam ini Sangdo memerintahkannya untuk merayakan sebuah peringatan kecil. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Hansol dan Sangdo selalu merayakan peringatan kecil ini sambil meminum soda dan juga memakan kue tart.

Hansol tidak mengerti kenapa Sangdo hanya mengajaknya dan tidak mengajak teman-teman yang lainnya. Jika alasannya karena Hansol adalah seorang yang anti-sosial, maka itu adalah alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Meskipun Hansol seorang yang anti-sosial, tetapi ia cukup akrab dengan teman sesama penari lainnya. Namun Hansol tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya dan lebih memilih untuk menuruti perintah _Boss_ -nya tersebut.

"Kenapa kau memilih nama _Paradise_ untuk nama panggungmu? Bolehkah aku mengetahuinya."

 _Paradise_ adalah nama panggung Hansol. Semua penggemar Hansol memanggilnya dengan nama itu selama ini. Tidak ada yang mengetahui alasan kenapa Hansol memilih nama itu, atau mungkin Hansol hanya menyukai nama itu.

Hansol tiba-tiba terdiam dan menutup kembali bibirnya rapat-rapat. Tawa renyahnya menghilang begitu saja. Dan Sangdo yang menyadari hal itu, kembali membuka suaranya.

"Baiklah. Kadang ada saatnya kita tidak perlu memberikan alasan pada oranglain. Aku memahami hal itu. Tidak masalah jika kau tidak ingin menceritakannya padaku."

Hansol mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Sangdo. Sedangkan Sangdo menundukkan kepalanya dan menunjukkan raut wajah yang sedih.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya aku memberitahumu suatu hal yang selama ini aku rahasiakan. Aku harap kau tidak akan terkejut dan memandangku dengan pandangan yang kasihan," ucap Sangdo.

"Aku tidak mungkin bersikap seperti itu."

"Aku tahu. Maka dari itu, aku akan menceritakannya padamu."

Sangdo menghela nafasnya. Bersiap untuk menceritakan masa kelam yang pernah ia alami di masa lalu. Ia rasa ini lebih baik, daripada ia harus terus menerus memendam kesedihan yang ia rasakan selama ini seorang diri.

"THEHJJXXN. Kenapa aku mendirikan _Club_ _Dance_ ini?" Sangdo bertanya pada Hansol dengan tawa kecil yang terdengar sangat miris di telinga Hansol.

"Dan juga… kenapa aku terus merayakan hari ini setiap tahunnya?"

"Hyung…"

"Dia bernama Hojoon. Kekasihku bernama Hojoon. Dialah sosok yang selalu muncul di pikiranku hingga detik ini. Dan dialah sosok yang mendorongku untuk membangun _Club_ _Dance_ ini."

Mata Sangdo sudah berkaca-kaca. Hansol tidak ingin melihat Sangdo menangis, tetapi ia tidak mampu melakukan apapun selain berdiam diri dan mendengarkan semua yang Sangdo katakan.

"Dia sangat suka menari dan dia selalu tersenyum ke arahku ketika ia sedang menari. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan senyuman manis itu. Senyuman yang hanya tertuju untukku. Aku… sangat mencintainya."

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Sebenarnya kau ingin mengajakku kemana?" tanya seorang lelaki manis yang tengah terduduk di sampingnya. Namun Sangdo hanya tersenyum dan terus melajukan mobil yang ia kendarai. Mengajak sang kekasih ke suatu tempat yang indah dan menyatakan cintanya disana._

" _Kau tidak menjawabku?" tanya Hojoon kembali pada Sangdo._

" _Kau akan menyukainya," jawab Sangdo._

 _Senyuman tak pernah pudar dari wajah Sangdo. Entah kenapa ia sangat bahagia bisa berdua seperti ini bersama kekasihnya. Seorang lelaki manis yang nyatanya berusia satu tahun lebih tua darinya. Jeon Hojoon, satu-satunya lelaki yang telah menarik hatinya._

" _Kau membuatku sangat penasaran. Kau tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini padaku sebelumnya, dan itu sangatlah aneh bagiku."_

 _Hojoon mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan dengan perlahan Sangdo meraih satu tangan Hojoon dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, dan menggenggamnya erat._

" _Jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu. Aku tidak mungkin menghentikan mobilku saat ini juga hanya untuk menciummu."_

 _Blush!_

 _Pipi Hojoon tiba-tiba menghangat. Jantungnya pun berdegup semakin keras. Sangdo selalu berhasil membuatnya gugup seperti ini. Meskipun hubungan mereka baru menginjak usia 2 tahun, tetapi Hojoon sudah menjatuhkan hatinya pada Sangdo. Ia sangat mencintai Sangdo seperti Sangdo mencintainya._

" _Baiklah aku akan tersenyum sekarang."_

" _Kau juga tidak boleh tersenyum, atau aku akan mencium senyuman manismu itu juga."_

" _Hya! Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_

" _Kau benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya?"_

" _Tentu! Cepat katakan padaku!"_

" _Kau hanya perlu selalu berada di hatiku. Itu sudah lebih cukup untukku."_

 _Sangdo kembali membuat jantungnya berdegup keras. Diam-Diam Hojoon memperhatikan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Sangdo, kemudian ia mengembangkan senyuman. Berharap jika ia akan terus digenggam oleh Sangdo dan terus berada di samping lelaki yang ia cintai ini selamanya._

" _Apakah aku salah jika aku berharap berada di sampingmu seperti saat ini hingga ujung hidupku?" gumam Hojoon tiba-tiba. Membuat Sangdo mengernyitkan dahinya karena ia mengerti arti perkataan Hojoon. Pasalnya, tidak biasanya Hojoon bersikap seperti ini._

" _Hojoon?"_

" _Terima kasih telah menjadi kekasihku selama 2 tahun ini. Kau tahu? Hidupku sangat berubah setelah bertemu denganmu."_

 _Hojoon tertawa kecil, kemudian ia menunduk dan mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka._

" _Seperti yang kau tahu, aku tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Kaulah yang pertama untukku, dan aku berharap kau juga yang menjadi yang terakhir untukku," lanjut Hojoon._

 _Sangdo merasakan keanehan pada kekasihnya tersebut. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk menepikan mobilnya karena ia begitu ingin memeluk tubuh Hojoon dengan erat._

" _Kenapa kita berhenti?" tanya Hojoon dengan ekspresi bingungnya. Namun Sangdo enggan menjawab dan lebih memilih untuk membawa tubuh Hojoon ke dalam pelukannya. Begitu erat, layaknya ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Hojoon esok hari._

" _Kau mencintaiku?" tanya Sangdo masih dengan memeluk tubuh Hojoon. Hojoon membalas pelukan Sangdo tak kalah erat dan ia mengangguk kecil._

" _Aku sangat mencintaimu," gumam Hojoon._

" _Maka dari itu, jangan tinggalkan aku. Berjanjilah," ucap Sangdo dengan cepat._

" _Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan jika aku akan selalu berada di hatimu? Hey, kau terlihat aneh."_

 _Hojoon berusaha untuk melemparkan tawa kecilnya atas sikap enah dari kekasihnya ini. Ia pun tidak mengerti mengapa ia mengatakan hal tersebut. Hatinya terdorong untuk mengatakan hal itu, dan ia merasa tidak akan mampu lagi menyambut hari esok._

" _Berjanjilah," ulang Sangdo. Memaksa Hojoon untuk berjanji padanya. "Aku sangat membutuhkanmu."_

 _Dengan perlahan Hojoon melepaskan pelukannya, dan ia menatap jauh ke dalam mata kekasihnya tesebut. Kedua tangannya bahkan terangkat untuk mengusap lembut wajah Sangdo. Untuk pertama kali, Hojoon tersenyum dengan amat cerah. Begitu cantik dan senyuman ini bahkan jauh lebih manis daripada senyuman yang sering Sangdo lihat sebelumnya._

" _Bisakah kita kembali? Aku sangat ingin kembali dan beristirahat," pinta Hojoon._

" _Hojoon. Berjanjilah padaku. Aku ingin kau menjadi pasangan hidupku."_

" _Aku tidak mampu berjanji padamu. Aku hanya takut akan mengecewakanmu jika aku tidak bisa memenuhi janji itu," jawab Hojoon._

 _Sangdo menghela nafasnya. Ia mengalah. Ia tidak akan memaksa kekasihnya ini untuk berjanji. Tetapi ia ingin membuktikan perasaan cintanya yang sangat besar pada Hojoon. Dan ia harus melakukannya saat ini juga. Ia merasa waktu mereka tidak akan panjang._

" _Baiklah. Tetapi aku meminta satu hal. Apa kau akan mengabulkan permintaanku ini?" tanya Sangdo. Hojoon tersenyum hingga menunjukkan eyesmile-nya._

" _Jika aku mampu, aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu itu," jawab Hojoon._

" _Kumohon katakan jika kau mencintaiku."_

" _Aku mencintaimu, Sangdo. Tentu aku sangat mencintaimu."_

 _Sangdo tersenyum dan membawa tubuh Hojoon kembali ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat, namun tak lama kemudian Sangdo mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hojoon. Menatap kedua mata indah milik Hojoon, lalu mengecup bibir tipis itu dengan lembut. Keduanya memejamkan kedua mata mereka menikmati ciuman yang manis dan lembut ini. Cukup lama mereka melakukan ciuman itu, hingga akhirnya Hojoon memutuskan untuk menundukkan kepala yang mana membuat ciuman mereka terputus._

" _Maafkan aku jika aku tidak bisa selalu berada di sampingmu, tetapi percayalah jika aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Yoo Sangdo."_

 _ **Flashback End.**_

"Aku kembali melajukan mobilku dan…," Sangdo memejamkan kedua matanya bersamaan dengan menetesnya airmatanya. "sebuah mobil dari arah lain melaju sangat kencang, lalu menabrak kami."

Hansol mengusap bahu Sangdo mencoba untuk menguatkan lelaki tampan itu. "Aku tidak tahu jika saat itu adalah saat terakhirku bersamanya."

Itulah alasan mengapa Sangdo selalu mengajak Hansol untuk merayakan hari ini setiap tahun. Sangdo hanya ingin mengenang hari dimana ia akan melamar sang kekasih, tetapi Tuhan tidak menghendakinya.

"Aku berjanji akan menjadi yang terbaik untuknya. Aku akan hidup lebih baik untuknya. Aku akan bertahan hidup untuknya. Hingga aku dapat bertemu kembali dengannya di surga."

"Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, Hyung."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PARADISE 93615 -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hansol kembali menuju ke Apartemennya. Kali ini, ia pulang lebih awal dan bersyukur masih terdapat beberapa Bus yang masih beroperasi. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Hansol segera menaiki Bus yang berhenti tepat di depannya.

Ia sungguh lelah. Matanya mulai mengantuk. Terdapat banyak kursi yang kosong disana, namun Hansol memilih duduk kursi yang paling belakang. Hansol terdiam beberapa saat dan tanpa sadar ia tertidur.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, ada seorang lelaki yang bangkit dari kursinya. Ia mengembangkan senyuman yang tak terbaca saat kedua matanya menangkap sosok Hansol yang nyaris tertidur pulas di sudut kursi Bus tersebut. Entah kenapa ia begitu tertarik pada Hansol, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk tepat di samping Hansol tanpa diketahui oleh lelaki manis tersebut.

Keadaan Bus tersebut sangatlah sunyi, bersyukur perjalanan yang ia tempuh masih cukup jauh, jadi ia dapat memperhatikan lelaki manis ini lebih lama dalam jarak yang dekat.

"Sudah kuduga kita akan bertemu kembali," gumam lelaki itu.

Ia terus memperhatikan wajah Hansol dan perlahan menopangkan kepala Hansol di bahunya.

"Apa kau bekerja? Dan pulang selarut ini?"

Lelaki itu terus saja berbicara sendiri. Hansol adalah sosok yang kemarin ia temui di Halte Bus tadi, ia menunggu Hansol di Halte Bus tersebut hari ini hanya untuk bertemu dan berkenalan dengan Hansol yang menurutnya misterius tersebut.

"Hey, aku melihatmu menangis kemarin. Dan sekarang kau tertidur pulas seperti bayi di bahuku. Bukankah kita terlihat sangat akrab? Kkk~"

Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap pelan rambut hitam Hansol, dan membenarkan posisi kepala Hansol di bahunya.

"Salam kenal. Aku Byungjoo. Siapa namamu?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hansol. Sepertinya Hansol benar-benar sudah memasuki alam mimpinya saat ini.

Baru saja Byungjoo ingin menggenggam tangan Hansol, Bus yang mereka naiki tiba-tiba berhenti menandakan mereka sudah tiba di Halte pemberhentian. Hansol membuka matanya dan ia menegakkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Sepertinya ia harus turun di Halte ini, atau jika tidak maka ia akan memakan waktu lebih lama lagi hanya untuk tiba di Apartemennya.

Hansol menatap sosok lelaki yang berada sangat dekat di sampingnya. Seingatnya, Bus ini kosong dan deretan kursi ini hanya ia yang duduki. Tetapi kenapa ada lelaki ini? Terlebih ia baru menyadari jika ia menopangkan kepalanya di bahu lelaki asing ini saat ia tertidur tadi. Apakah lelaki ini adalah orang jahat?

"Maafkan aku. Aku... tertidur di bahumu," ucap Hansol beranjak dari kursinya. Ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk membungkuk sopan dan meminta maaf pada lelaki itu, sebelum ia benar-benar turun dari Bus tersebut.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Byungjoo. "Hey, tapi siapa namamu?"

Byungjoo menahan tangan Hansol sejenak, tetapi ia lepaskan tangan itu karena sepertinya Bus akan melaju kembali. Sedangkan Hansol hanya terdiam tanpa berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Byungjoo. Sebenarnya apa yang aneh dari lelaki itu? Kenapa lelaki asing itu bersikap sok akrab sekali dengannya?

"Namaku Kim Hansol," lirih Hansol tanpa melihat ke arah Byungjoo. Cepat-cepat ia turun dari Bus tersebut. Meninggalkan Byungjoo yang masih berada di dalam sana.

Entah kenapa jantung Hansol berdegup keras saat ini. Terlebih ketika ia merasakan genggaman tangan lelaki itu pada tangannya. Jujur saja, ia tidak pernah berada sedekat itu dengan seorang lelaki asing. Namun Hansol lebih memilih untuk tersenyum dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju Apartemen.

"Dia lelaki aneh sama sepertiku. Menaiki Bus pukul 2 pagi seperti ini. Aku menyesal kenapa aku sangat terburu-buru meninggalkannya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PARADISE 930615 -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau terlambat. Dan kau… nampak pucat," sambut Sangdo saat Hansol baru saja tiba di loker _Club_ _Dance_ miliknya.

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan. Maaf jika aku tidak tampil secara maksimal, aku hanya ingin memperhatikan kesehatan tubuhku. Kau bisa memotong gajiku-"

"Tidak. Istirahatlah. Kau tidak harus tampil malam ini."

"Tapi bagaimana jika penonton kecewa?"

"Aku memiliki seorang penari baru. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Hansol tidak pernah tahu jika ia akan bertemu dengan seorang lelaki yang semalam ia temui, baru saja memasuki pintu loker tempatnya bekerja.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mind to REVIEW?**_


End file.
